Star Wars Episode VII The Bringing of the balance
by Mad Manic
Summary: Basically lots of sabre fighting, people in pain and most importantly...hero's don't always win. In this you will probably guess that it wasn't the Skywalkers that were meant to be the Bringers of the Balance...
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars or any Star Wars characters but Mali and Kessen and Yunami belong to me.  
  
STAR WARS Episode VII- The Bringing of the Balance  
  
PROLOGUE  
  
A flash of red led me up to this point. Taking up my weapon once more I tried endlessly to fend off the never-ending flashes of red. All that ever seemed to come was the endless slashes and stabs from my opponent, swinging endlessly at my body, trying to catch me off guard and strike. I knew my opponent too well, well I didn't know the opponent, but I knew the type :- drop your defence or let your guard down just the smallest bit, and he would strike with no mercy, letting your blood seep onto the floor as you fell. My weapon was the standard Jedi light-sabre with a twist; it had just been cut in two. Watching the weapon fall was like saying goodbye to an old friend. Mind you, it doesn't take you two years to build a friend. Two years, and it had been erased from existence in just under two seconds. The end was coming and I knew it. My opponent was already moving fast towards me, his sabre pointing menacingly at my throat like a vicious wamp rat hoping to get a quick bite.  
  
I knew I had to do something, and quick. So I did the only thing I could do. I opened my mind as I called on the force. God, Yoda's always saying how you need to open your mind and keep your head clear of all thoughts when trying to summon the force, well believe me it isn't that easy when there's a six foot interpretation of the grim reaper with a light sabre coming at you, except without the whole skeleton idea, and that's exactly how it felt like, death coming for me. Trying yet again I blanked my mind and put all of my thoughts to silence and let the force gather inside of me until I had gathered enough energy to do whatever I could to put a few inches between me and my attacker. A few inches... or a few metres! Two and two clicked into place and I knew what I had to.  
  
I outstretched my arm and let the energy flow. I never did get used to the surge of energy entering and leaving your body within a matter of seconds, the power that builds and then releases. I never thought of the power I had at my disposal, and what I could use it for. My opponent was thrown back, crashing his spine off of a wall at such speed human bones were not meant to withstand, the blood was beginning to seep out as he stood up. He stood up! Looking at the blood, his blood a sudden flash of anger appeared in his eyes. I knew he was coming for my blood now. You know what they say: - an eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth. I sank back to the ground, I knew it was helpless. He was already advancing towards me, sabre in hand. It was then, standing over me he began to swing his blade towards me, on basic instinct I rolled out the way like a dog trying to move away when you try to hit it. Luckily for me he missed, seeing a break in his defence I swept him off of his feet and he came crashing to the ground. Surprise was written all over his face as I snatched the sabre from him as he fell, falling like some sort of animal snarling in pain. "Well I suppose this really should be me forgiving and forgetting but today I think I'll make an exception!" I told him this summoning the courage in my voice, but it was like a splash of water on a boulder with the effect it gave. Kicking me backwards he reached into the depths of his black cloak to reveal a double sided lighted sabre. Does this never end! I thought to myself as I ignited his sabre. It felt heavier than my own, and it was red, but apart from that it was a bit like my old one.  
  
My attacker decided to attack first with a clean strike going right toward my face. Blocking his attack I tried to parry and slash but the attacker was clearly more experienced than I hoped he would be. Trying to defend two sabres with one light sabre was proving more difficult than I thought it would be. He managed to smash my light sabre to the side and found a weak spot in my defence. Calling on the force I jumped. High above, I saw him slashing into thin air. I gulped, that could have been me! On landing I slashed at his lower torso, but he blocked effortlessly, and spun round to face me. That was a flaw he would never make again. Whilst trying to stare me out I managed to extend my left leg and kick him in the stomach. He fell back, but not enough for my liking. Standing up he glared at me with those eyes. Those piercing red eyes. Red! They weren't meant to be like that. Trying to focus I advanced towards him trying to look brave, and courageous, but it didn't work. On walking towards him I left a weak spot in my defence, and he used it. He pounced like a snake, with his sabre he slashed straight into the left hand side of my torso. The pain was unbearable. Seeping through my body like water seeping into a cloth. I fell to the ground with screams of pain and looked down at the blood, the blood. My blood! The ground around me was covered in my blood, it was as if someone was trying to clean the floor with blood, and I was the mop! With my last ounce of strength I stood up. God knows how I managed to but hey, people say Jedi' can do anything.  
  
Gathering my strength I made a shot at his chest, but surprise, surprise he blocked. One thing changed however. We began to lock sabres. I tried forcing him down but my strength failed me. He pushed me to the ground as if I were a rag-doll. I knew it was pointless trying to get up. The pain was too much and my strength had already failed me. I just lay back hoping that it would end soon. It grew colder as the darkness engulfed me.  
  
You know when people say, that when you're lying there about to die that your whole life flashes right before your eyes... it's true...  
  
Don't worry, all will be revealed in chapter one, well not everything, but you know what I mean. Please read and review this, pleeeeeaaaaaaaaassssssseeeeeeeee. But please don't burn me alive with flames 'cause this is my first fic, but that doesn't mean I don't want advice!  
  
Mad Manic says: - please read and review, and Chibi Linky You'd better give me a review and if you don't, just remember 'I know where you live!' 


	2. Star Wars Episode VIIThe Bringing of the...

Disclaimer:-As I've said before, I don't own star wars or any Star Wars characters but I do own Tidos Kenrino, Jen Tenschi, Kessen Kenrino and Mali!!!  
  
STAR WARS EPISODE VII- The Bringing of the Balance  
  
Chapter 1- Unexpected arrival  
  
"Tidos, Tidos, TIDOS, TIDOS" Tidos Kenrino was sitting, cross-legged on the balcony, trying to meditate and clear his mind of thoughts. Not so easy when you've got a soon to be wife in labour who yells at you every morning. Jen Tenschi was repeatedly yelling Tidos' name, trying to get his attention whilst breaking his connection with the force.  
  
Tidos' POV  
  
"That's my name, don't wear it out." Joked Tidos, trying to sound cool, with a smirk enveloping his face. Oh how I love to tease Jen early in the morning I thought to myself whilst stretching.  
  
"Shut it with the smart remarks, my waters broken." Exclaimed Jen trying to stop herself from reaching out and punching me right between the eyes.  
  
"Your what!"  
  
But this was enough for me. About to pass out, Jen grabbed and shouted rather loudly for my liking,  
  
"Take me to the medical ship, the nearest one is about nine parsecs from Hutt space. AND MAKE IT QUICK, TIME ISN'T ON OUR SIDE!" Rather confused I began to take Jen towards the docking bays, docking bay 450 to be precise. My head was spinning and despite the fact that the docking bay was usually cold I felt surprisingly warm, too warm for my liking. Unlike everyone else, who was hanging out in the bar relaxing, we were rushing like dogs running to get there dinner. Except that Jen couldn't run. We finally made it, after hobbling through the docking bay, banging into people wasn't uncommon. One guy was about to reach out and knock me down to the ground with his bare fists, but he decided not to when he saw Jen giving him a glare that could turn someone to stone.  
  
Me, Jen and a ready arrival were just flying just outside Hutt-space when Jen let out a loud piercing scream. Gasping, she managed to stutter out a feeble  
  
"it's- coming..." almost tearing my hair out I managed to gather the breath to tell her  
  
"But we've still got twelve parsecs to go!" Knowing that the only way to get there in time was if I hit light speed, I grasped the hyper-drive lever, which felt cool against my hands, and pulled down. In the blink of an eye we shot into hyper-speed faster than light, literally faster than light. Every time I went into light speed I always had this sort of lighter than air feeling, like I was leaving the world as I knew it behind, and my stomach with it. I knew I shouldn't have eaten that last piece of cake I thought to myself as I was watching the stars go by, like bars of bright light.  
  
We got there with seconds to spare, with Jen about to give birth to the baby. Our baby! I told myself. Jen hadn't stopped screaming since we went out of hyper-space, or maybe she was screaming whilst we were in hyperspace and I was too busy trying to stop myself from throwing up to care. When we finally got to reception we came across the type of receptionist who just stands there, smiles all the time and says nothing except  
  
"Have a nice day" in that sickly sweet voice that receptionists tend to have. After about five minutes Jen was finally led along a corridor. I didn't manage to follow 'cause I had kind of passed out on the floor and was, let's say- sleeping like a baby. Later on I blamed it the hyper-space but I knew that it was really just the trauma of having a baby getting to me.  
  
"Tidos, Tidos wake up." Beckoned Jen smoothly, with a tint of relief in her voice.  
  
Shaking myself awake I looked up and saw Jen standing over me with a baby in her arms.  
  
"Cute baby, so has our baby calmed down and stopped kicking at your bladder yet?" I asked, obviously dazed and confused.  
  
"Tidos, I don't want you to get upset," Jen pointed at the tiny baby "but ... this is our baby. I delivered while you were out-cold, on the floor, in the corridor, with lot's of people going by, Jedi' at..."  
  
"But I... I couldn't have... how did I... what did I...I was, I MISSED THE BIRTH OF MY CHILD, OUR CHILD!" I couldn't believe it, all of this time and effort for what!? Me to blank out on the floor and miss the birth, the one thing that all of this was leading up to. I considered taking up my light- sabre from my hip and lobbing my own head off and let my blood stain the ground, but I came to the conclusion that that action would help nobody. Not even my newly born child. I held my hands in my head and sobbed gently, just managing to utter the words  
  
"I'm... I'm a... I'm a bad... bad father, I never even..."But that was all I could muster before Jen's reassuring voice rang through my ears, like children's voices on Christmas day.  
  
"You will be a good father, I promise." Taking her hands in mine Jen continued  
  
"What matters is that you are there for him as long as you live." As long as I live, that's an interesting way to put it, little did I know that 'as long as I live' might not be as long as expected.  
  
A smile illuminated my face like lights illuminating a Christmas tree. I pulled Jen closer as I gradually let her lips touch mine as we began to passionately kiss. Unfortunately I was broken off by the smiling receptionist walking up to me, tapping me on the soldier and saying  
  
"Have a nice day" After giving the receptionist a look I whispered into Jen's ear, her soft tender ear  
  
"That's what I like about you, no matter what kind of crazy thing I've done, you always seem to understand and find a way to take my head out of the darkness and into the light. Even when I finally get round to confessing that I broke your best pair of electro-binoculars, you'd still forgive me and keep a cool head." Jen was livid, she was furious, she was raging, she couldn't stop herself from reaching out and punching me right between the eyes. I had to stop myself from blanking out a second time. Just like Jen had to stop herself from punching me a second time.  
  
"Hey I was just kidding o.k., no need to let out your anger on me. What did my nose ever do to you?" Taking deep breaths and counting to ten Jen began to leave with me following her rubbing my nose.  
  
"You know, I eh... hate to break it to you Jen , but maybe you flying the ship on the way home just after giving birth, wasn't the good idea you thought it might be." I moaned after almost hitting an asteroid for the eighth time.  
  
"And I don't know about you but I'm not a fan on being a dent on the rebellions lead star ship" hoping Jen might realise that maybe I should be flying, but she wasn't for it.  
  
"Oh keep your balls on, I haven't had a belly ache in ages" Exclaimed Jen with a hint of danger in her voice.  
  
"Listen, I really don't give about belly ache but what I am worried about is NOT being able to keep my balls on by the end of this journey!" After a moment or to Jen spoke again, this time with a hint of anger in her voice.  
  
"Listen, instead of quarrelling why don't we start to think of a name for our little baby boy."  
  
"Boy, BOY! Who said it was a boy?" I asked devastated that I hadn't been told, and even more devastated that I had never bother to ask.  
  
"Oh the little dangly thing between his legs kind of enquired that he was a boy." Chuckled Jen, with a grin enveloping her face.  
  
"Right that's enough. A man's thing is between a man an a man only." I bawled at Jen secretly hoping to grab her throat and squeeze it as if it were a teddy bear.  
  
"Anyway, what about Kessen?" asked Jen, hoping I would just look at her in the eye and agree, but I wasn't for giving in.  
  
"Kessen, Kessen, what kind of a name is Kessen!" I knew a reply was coming, I knew Jen too well, and sure enough the reply came.  
  
"Well Tidos, I have one question for you. Can you think of a better name for our little boy, 'cause if you do I'd love to hear them." Deep down I knew that this really meant  
  
'Agree with me or look forward to having no knee caps for the rest of your life!' knowing this I half-heartedly agreed. Though I did not know it at the time, Kessen would soon be a name I would come to care for and protect... with my life.  
  
We finally got home with no more bickering and no major accidents. Although I gave myself a nasty bump on the head as we were landing, and nearly split my head open. When Jen saw this she simply looked down at me and said, with obvious inner triumph  
  
"Well if you'd gave yourself any brain damage, it would have to be classed as a minor injury when it came to you." As soon as we entered the door we put the baby down and split up, Jen running to the bathroom to have a nice soothing bath, after all she had been through a lot. I must say that I had no excuse. I just ran into the kitchen to grab the cookie jar and left Kessen lying there on the ground without a clue.  
  
Well hiya. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Now for you kick-ass fighting fans, I know that chapter may have been a bit boring but hey you've still got chapter two to look forward to, which does have a fight scene or two. Please review this fic, pppllllleeeeeeeaaaaaaassssssssssssseeeee.  
  
Mad Manic says :- read and Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ( ( (  
( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( (( ( ( ( ( ( 


End file.
